Detection of non-compliance by patients when taking proscribed medication has become increasingly important, for example, in phase 3 testing (dosage determination) for FDA approval and follow-up testing. Further, in general, drug non-compliance can result in billions of dollars of costs to patients, drug manufacturers, insurance companies, hospitals, etc.
Drug non-compliance can occur, for example, when a patient (1) forgets to take the medication, (2) takes the wrong dosage, (3) takes the medication at the wrong time, and/or (4) exercises bad faith.
Systems and methods for detection of non-compliance can be useful if they support double-blind studies and patient anonymity, require little or no human monitoring or patient training, do not place a burden on the patient, and are inexpensive.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a solution which verifies patient compliance while preserving the features noted above.